


Day Three: Sugar Skulls

by seleenermparis



Series: Fictober 2019 [4]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 22:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20881697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seleenermparis/pseuds/seleenermparis
Summary: While at the Citadel, Jane Shepard, Thane Krios, and Grunt stumble on a stand selling Sugar Skulls. Enjoy this short snippet. #MEFFictober2019





	Day Three: Sugar Skulls

It started off with a very what-should-have-been-to-answer question from her assassin. "What are those?"

Jane Shepard's attention severed from the list of needed supplies to where Thane was looking. Across the walkway, a stall of brightly colored decorations were on display to be sold. "Oh! That's right. It is just about that time of the year on Earth. Those are decorations for an Earth holiday, Día de Muertos or Day of the Dead."

"I have not heard of that holiday."

"It's probably because it's not celebrated by every society on Earth, although there are similar holidays. The Day of the Dead is a Hispanic holiday. It's a three day festival which one remembers family and friends who have passed on."

"It's a memorial then?" Thane delicately touched one of the Mexican marigolds which were in full bloom. He then noticed one of the Calavera and picked it up. "These look a lot like alter offerings."

"They are, but not in the sense they're worshiped like gods. The ofrendas are usually filled with treats for the spirits of those who have passed on. Traditionally speaking, they tell anecdotes about their loved ones. To remember them. The festival is both a celebration of life and a reminder of the mortality we all have. The only reason I know that is because I dated someone from Texas who Mexican." 

The Drell pondered it for a moment as he handled the skull. The brightly decorated piece of clay reminded him of his own mortality. He as being haunted by his Kepral's Syndrome; a disease which would eventually kill him. The slowly, twisting knife of death had fueled him to join her crew. He had wanted to make the universe a better place in his final days. It was a memory of his wife Irikah which came to the surface. The memory of life coming into being. "The smell of blood. Crying with joy and fear. Completion of family."

Then his memories turned dark. Jane knew her assassin was remembering finding his wife dead in their ransacked home. He didn't share this memory. A silent prayer muttered on his lips.

Grunt saw the duo at the stall on his way to one of his favorite gun shops. He crossed the walkway, avoiding a pair of chatty Asari selling and sampling the latest in pheromone infused perfume and cologne. "What's with the skulls? Are they real?"

"A real skull? No. They're usually mainly sugar. These are made of clay. I suggest eating the chocolate ones though."

"Too bad. Real skulls would have tasted better." Grunt frowned.

Thane handed the merchant some money and purchased two skulls. One bright blue. The other green. "Would you like names on them? No charge."

"Yes. The blue one: Irikah. I-R-IK-A-H."

"And the green one?"

"Thane. T-H-A-N-E."

Once it was complete, the trio started walking. He handed the bag to Shepard and she raised an eyebrow. "Why are you handing me these? Why did you put your name on one of them?"

"I would like it if you hang on to these. Once I go, I will have someone to remember me."

"I doubt anyone could forget you, Thane. There are plenty of people out there who will remember you. Who have memories of you"

"Yes, but I want someone with fond ones."

*****

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to take a moment and acknowledge something. "Sugar skulls" was a prompt inspired by the the Hispanic item for their Day of the Dead celebration. The person who came up with the prompts wanted some themes which required some of the writers in our group to do some research on the topic. I find it's really important in our country to learn about other cultures which reside in our country. In understanding other cultures, it promotes tolerance and to put it bluntly; one is less likely to be an a-hole to another. Learning should never stop when you get out of school. It's a life-long process. My grandfather often quoted the proverb, "if you don't learn something new every day; you've wasted your day." A great writer does research on a topic which they may not be familiar with anyway. It's to be about culture appreciation and not appropriation. I hope the prompt and my story represents this.
> 
> -S'Eleene Paris


End file.
